This invention relates generally to a speaker enclosure, and more specifically to a speaker enclosure having improved dynamic characteristics resulting in improved quantitative and qualitative reproduction of sound from a loud speaker or the like, the device being characterized by non-complex construction and improvement of the audio characteristics of speakers conventionally found today. The device is especially useful for housing what would normally be considered inexpensive speakers to provide excellent quality and reproduction.
In the past, several attempts have been made to increase the quality of sound from speakers through variations in the speaker enclosure. Many problems have been encountered with the speaker enclosure because the backward movement of the speaker diaphragm builds up a pressure wave similar to that which is radiated forward, the energy of which is expended in the speaker enclosure chamber. Other problems of resonant frequency with the materials involved and the attenuation of energy in the speaker enclosure have been encountered, the total effect of which affects the quality and the accuracy of the speaker sound output. Sonic energy imparted to air within the speaker enclosure chamber affects the speaker cone itself in its vibrations and thus must be considered in determining the effective and qualitative output of the speaker. The instant invention provides for an improved qualitative output of acoustic waves from a conventional speaker by utilizing a novel reflective elastic diaphragm on the side opposite the speaker back in conjunction with an air venting non-resonant tube disposed in conjunction with the elastic diaphragm. The device includes the use of a steel or other material having a predetermined elasticity for the construction of the chamber walls themselves.